survival404fandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 404
Survival 404 is a game by Davidii and is one of the most popular games in ROBLOX, as in May 15th 2011, Survival 404 got 257,278 visits. An "Insane Mode" is availible here. Gameplay The player goes out in an effort to try and keep Hunger,Thirst and Health from 0. This is done by exploring the lands and sea searching for items in which to process into new useful items for help in survival. Locations Survival 404 is scattered into multiple islands. : Their names are not official: Spawn Island : This is the island you will most likely spawn on. It has three small groups of trees, and is the only island where deers can be found. It has 3 neighboring islands, two tiny islets and one Rocky island. Copper Iron Island : Sometimes called "New Rockma", is the closest island to Spawn Island. It is the closest area to the spawn if you want to get copper and iron other than a Mine. The iron is located in the cave. The cave's entrance can be found on the side of the island facing towards Twin-Rock. Hemp Island/ Hempfield : There is a small possibility you will spawn here. The only unique resource on this island is the Hemp Stalk. It has a small lake in the center of it with a straight leading out to the main sea. Crescent Isle/ Gulf Island : A really large island shaped like a crescent moon. It is special for the extremely large gulf and the open-air mine on the elevated portion of the island. Rimming its bay are two elevated sub-islands that can only be reached by climbing a galleon or making stairs. Apple Island : Apples, a food source, are native to this island. The island has 2 tall neighboring islands, both of which have a small space to mine on upon it. The main island has a large lake. Wheat Island/Wheatfield : Special for its ground color, this island is the only island on which Wheat can be naturally found. There are large "bushes" of orange upon it that can be walked through but cannot have anything placed within them. Sand Island : The only place to get pure sand, which is needed to make glass. It is a small island with a lake in the middle, and in the bottom of the lake lies the sand. Red flowers can be found here and made into red dye. Cotton Isle : A small island in the distance, the only place in the game where cotton can be found. Cotton is needed in advanced clothing. It also has blue flowers in patches upon it, which can be converted to a dye. Twin-rock Island : Two stone-based islands nearby each other. Inside the cave of the larger one is the only place to find coal outside of a mine, and is the native island for sulfur and oil, used in complex recipes. Mainland/Plateau/Semi-Continent : An extremely large island that includes a lot of open space. However, the only resources on it besides trees are berries and apples. There are no stones to be found here.